The purpose of this open label extension study is to: 1) evaluate the long term (12 month) safety and tolerability of BRL 49653C in combination with insulin in the management of patients with NIDDM; 2) To evaluate the long term (12 month) antihyperglycemic and antihyperlipidemic effect of BRL 49653C in combination with insulin.